Unbaring Truth
by eiri-yuki-lovur
Summary: Story is about the Life of a young girl named Aine


Born on a snowy night, deep in a forest by a lake far from town. All was silent, nothing to be heard but a new born child's cry of life. A beautiful Brown hair woman with bright purple eyes had just given life to her only child. The women that helped her give birth looked at her in relief and the time, 10:13 pm the time the child was born.

"I guess you are meant to be a mother, child" she said picking up the mess from the delivery "at least for sometime that is" she continued. The beautiful brown haired women knew it was true. She wasn't going to get the privilege of enjoying the new life she brought to the world for very long. The women helped her up, handing her the baby "have a good Christmas, kyoko" Said the delivery women a bit sad and the brown haired women walked out of the forest and into town with the little strength she had. The night seemed long, for her. She lived on the torn and abandon part of town, where violence seemed to be all that happened. Kyoko slowly drifted into a sleep, time passed on slowly. The next few days, she tended to her baby girl like any mother would to a new born. One after noon, She began to feel weaker and could feel that her time was coming sooner than she thought and planned it to be. Around 4 pm, she walked to town and bought a hand made basket and a nice blanket. At 10 pm, kyoko picked up the baby and held her in her arms for a while.

She smiled as her tears ran down her cheek as the child slept soundly, knowing that she couldn't keep her any longer. She couldn't take care of a child, for she was only a servant at the end of her life, she couldn't provide for her, and the father didn't know of her existence.

The father was the richest man in the entire town and in many other cities in the country. The man, in the other had had his own family. He had a Wife that was Spoiled than no woman in the world, a son who was snooty but kind and protective, named Kloud. He wouldn't acknowledge the child that was born from a hot and lustfully night at a business party,she served for one night, where all got drunk and talked business. That night should have not happened, a mistake of the moment. She knew that if she told him that they had a child, she would loose her, but now she was going to loose her anyway. The child was all she had in the world to leave behind, she no longer had a family to run to for help, only because she would be joining them in the after life. But like any mother in the world, she didn't want to loose her or leave her alone.

Kyoko was sick with cancer and everyone that knew her knew that. She knew she had to leave her new born daughter alone in a world that ran in hatred, greed, and violence. Despite all of that she knew she had one thing to do for her before she left the world.

In the beginning of the year, while the rich Morikawa family partied, the Kyoko laid her baby girl asleep in a hand wived basket with a note tucked in the blanket, on the child's father's doorstep. She gave her a last kiss good-bye knocked on the door and ran as fast as her body would let her, silently crying into town. She ran and didn't look back, she didn't want to return and get her little angel that she had held for a few moments. She reached town central,suddenly Kyoko felt pain over her body and before she could yell in pain she collapsed to the ground. she could see people running towards her. Her eyes slowly closed and died there and then. Life slipped away from her hands in a split second. People that saw her ran and call for help but it was to late, the young Kyoko was dead.

*At the Mansion*

Mr. Morikawa opened the door and to his surprise saw a child sleeping soundly. He turned his head to his sides, to see if he could see anyone, but didn't. He gently picked up the baby from the basket with the blanket. Having the baby in his arms, somehow brought him joy. Stangely too, he felt a connection with her. He took the child inside, pulled his wife aside to show her the child left out on their doorstep, but she didn't seem to care at all, she looked more upset the concerned.

"leave that thing outside, it could have rabies" she said turning her head and extending her arm towards the front door. "but dear, it's just a baby and look it's a girl" He looked at the baby that still slept in his arms "didn't you say you wanted a girl" he continued. His wife looks at him ready to give in to his request on keeping her. "i suppose we can keep her" she replied. Lord Morikawa smiled and looked at the child. "but you'll be the one to raise her, you got that Liam" she said looking at him. He nodded " i will Aries, i will" he walked away towards the upstairs. Aries returned to the party of the new year.

Liam took the child in the spare room he had upstairs by his and laid her down on the surrounded her with pillows, so that she wouldn't fall down to the cold floor. As he finished placing the last pillow down, he noticed at the baby had just woken up. He smiled and looked at her grayish new born eyes. To him they were beautiful and breath taking. The baby began to wiggle and tried to get loose from the blanket, so he gently grabbed it and pulled it off. As he pulled it off, he noticed a note. He opens it and it read:

_'I know that this is something out of the blue and probably think it was cruel to leave her on your doorstep but my reasons are pure. I can't live for her no matter how much i want to. Just a few months ago, i was diagnose with cancer. The doctor told me that i should abort my child, but i couldn't do it. Only because i am Dying doesn't mean i should end her. This cancer has taken my life by suprise, and will be dying soon, it's just a matter of time now. All i ask is that you take her as if she was your own. I have named her Aine and i would like it if she kept that name, It would mean a lot to me. do it like a last wish of her birth mother. Thank you and farewell'_

Liam shed a tear, turned and looked at the baby named Aine and smiled. "so your name is Aine" His warm smile made her smile "your name is Aine, Aine Morikawa" He picked her up "you will be the girl that many will hate and love all at the same time" she laid her down and he laid next to her.

The new year party continued with out him, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

*Next Morning*

Liam work up and smiled as he saw the baby smiling at him and reaching for his face. He couldn't help but to smile even more. Leaning up, he picked her up, placing her on his lap gently. Aine giggled and reached for him, wanting nothing but to hear a heart beat next to her ear. Liam looked at the clock next to him '8:35 am' it read. He quickly laid Aine in the center of all the pillows, jumping out of bed, running out of the room into his and getting dressed for work. "Kai!!!!" Liam yelled running down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, a young boy in his 17th stood there holding liam's coffee, coat and work suitcase. "yes sir" he replied calmly. "see to that Aine, the baby upstairs, is adopted by me and Aries. filling the paper work that is necessary" Liam said grabbing his coat, suitcase and his coffee. "yes sir" was all kai replied.

Kai had been born working into the family. After his mother and father died, Kai continued to serve the Morikawa family like a loyal servant. He did everything for the family, he was prepared to kill and die for the family.

Kai walked upstairs and did his daily routine of serving Aries and Kloud, while Liam was at work. He took Aries Breakfast in bed, then took Kloud his breakfast that he too would eat in bed. after giving Kloud his breakfast he would then return to Aries's room. He knew that going back in there was wrong, especially for what he had to go back to. As he walked in Aries smiled and looked at him the way a women should only look at her husband when it came to sharing a bed. Kai knew what she wanted, so he undressed, while Aries patted to the empty side of the bed. Kai and Aries, than did what is considered immoral in all ways.

* * *

Hope you like it so far chapter one isn't done....

Chapter two coming soon......


End file.
